A need exists for a reconfigurable one piece water permeable paver that allows traffic and parking surfaces to be formed that enables grass to grow through the surface or contains aggregate, such as gravel, which allows water to permeate through the traffic and parking surface.
A need also exists for a reconfigurable one piece water permeable paver that can be a one piece molded unit created from recycled plastics, such as recycled milk bottles.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.